powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malastarians
The Malastarians are the primary antagonists in Power Rangers: Rebirth. They are an extremely hostile alien race with a crossing between humans and insects, the Malastarians have no regard for innocent lives and fanatically follow their leaders; their emperor, general and most deadly assassin. They carry plasma based weapons and can use their claws as weapons. Although most of them resemble insects, Deathowl is a highly evolved being who has the body of an insect, legs, face and wings of an owl. Origins The Malastarians are an insect-like race that landed on Planet Zoness using meteorites as transports long ago. These meteorites were remnants of their already dead planet which was destroyed by their contamination. Their leaders were Emperor Fyrus, Deathowl and Onox. The Zonesians were human-like beings that lived in larger cities much like the ones on Earth, they were a technologically advanced civilization. One day, the Malastarians landed in forests, lakes, rivers and mountains. Due to the impact of the meteorites, the waters were contaminated, thus polluting the water supply of nearby small towns killing many innocent people. Once the Malastarians gathered, Fyrus led them into the cities to kill all the people of the planet. The Zonesians fought back using advanced weapons to keep the invaders at bay. At first they were succeeding, but soon like insects they would multiply and gain terrain over the Zonesians. Fyrus, Deathowl and Onox attacked key strategic points to eliminate their enemies, and within days, the Zonesians were extinct. Later, the Malastarians used whatever resources were left to create weapons, warships, fighters and soon Zoness became Malastare, planet of the Malastarian Empire. This extremely hostile race dedicated themselves for the purpose of conquest without regard for innocent lives. A century later, the Malastarians set their sights on other planets to invade. The Order of the Meridian saw them as a threat to galactic civilization and alerted other planets to be careful of them. First Malastarian War The Malastarians first attacked the planet of Andresia and Orion tried to warn his friends, but was killed after a valiant fight. Then, they attacked Mirinoi, where the Lost Galaxy Rangers and forces of Terra Venture fought them, but unfortunately they were killed as well. KO-35 was next, but before they died, Andros and Karone managed to contact their friends on Earth on time to warn them. The Aquitian Rangers, Blue Senturion and Phantom Ranger were the next victims. After Earth was warned, Fyrus had arrived on the planet's orbit and threatened them with two choices. Either surrender to the Malastarian Empire or die. Knowing that this could be the battle of their lives, the Rangers went to Washington D.C. to reveal their identities to the world. All the governments for the first time put aside their differences and ended old rivalries to stand together and become a one world army. The battle turned out to be disastrous as various cities were nuked and the majority of the Power Rangers were killed. But Tommy despite his mortal wound, managed to stab Fyrus in the heart, causing the evil aliens to retreat for five long years. Second Malastarian War Fyrus recovered and decided to go with whatever remained of his forces to Planet Earth in an attempt for a second invasion. Fyrus was confident since he, Onox and Deathowl killed almost all of the Power Rangers of each generation and very few are left. Much to his surprise and rage, the entities of the zodiac chose six young people to become the new champions of Earth, like their predecessors before them. After Deathowl was defeated, the assassin contacted Fyrus to begin his final assault on Earth. The Global Army fought back and so did the new Rangers as well as the ones of old. During a vow to never give up, the spirits of deceased Power Rangers eradicated the majority of the Power Rangers using energy waves against their ground troops and their fleet in outer space and Earth. Fyrus made his last stand, but was defeated by the new team of Power Rangers. Final Resistance A year later, the Malastarians that survived the massive energy wave that wiped nearly all of them out were hiding in an abandoned base located in the Carpathian Mountains of Romania. The Global Army launched an assault, but they had a trick up their sleeve by responding with heavy resistance and a gigantic spider-like monster. The Zodiac Power Rangers arrived to help the Global Army and were victorious. The Malastarians have finally been wiped out for good, thus avenging the Zonesians and every Power Ranger that died during the First Malastarian War. Trivia * Planet Zoness is named after the planet from Star Fox 64 * The destruction of the Malastarian Army by the spiritual energy waves is a reference to Zordon's death eliminating the evil from the universe. * The Malastarians killing the Zonesians is a reference to the Saiyans eradicating the Tuffles in Dragon Ball Z. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin Category:Malastarians